1. Field
This invention concerns a method and apparatus for mixing any of a wide variety of liquid or particulate materials such as colorant, e.g., pigment or organic dye, sand, grout, catalyst for two part caulking, or adhesive, or the like preferably in solution or suspension form, into viscous work material, particularly any of a variety of chemically composed base materials of caulking or sealing compound which may already be colored, or clear or white, and which may be used for caulking any structures, wherein the structural components of the apparatus are of unique but simple design and are adapted to accomplish the mixing very rapidly and directly within the work material retail container, i.e., in-situ if so desired.
The word “caulk” as used herein encompasses air drying as well as catalyst curing sealant, adhesive beading and bordering, or insulating caulk or grout, or the like material, including polyurethane construction adhesive, acrylic/silicone latex caulk adhesive, painters white (CaCo3) latex caulk, elastomeric latex sealant, and the like, any of which can be clear, white or partially colored, and used on wood, ceramic, metal, plastic, etc., for all purposes. The initial caulk can be flat, glossy, satin, etc., and the present method can modify the appearance and sheen thereof by mixing in various additives.
In the use of certain materials such as caulking or other sealing materials which are sold in plastic dispensing tubes such as “DAP® Acrylic Latex Caulk Plus Silicone”, it is often desirable to color the material to match, e.g., the wall color being applied to a room. For example, in the use of conventional white caulking material, as soon as the material sets up sufficiently, usually about two hours or longer, the material can be painted the same color as the room. Where the paint is of a light shade in particular, it may be difficult to cover the material completely without multiple paint coats. Also, it is often necessary to do some additional caulking after the final coat of paint has been applied. In that event, the white caulking has to be painted over as the final step. Consequently, some paint dealers have undertaken to mix colorant into the caulking material by hand for certain customers, but considerable time and effort is involved and often results in inferior mixing and considerable clean up time.
The present invention provides a quick, effective, convenient and cleaner method and apparatus for substantially automatically performing the mixing operation.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior apparatus or method of the type disclosed and claimed herein which is designed to mix colorant directly into caulking compound or the like contained in its retail tube.